heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Darkness
The exact opposite of Evil Light; those who fight for and/or use the light aren't the only ones who are good. Sometimes, a hero can tap into the so-called "dark element" and use it in many ways to save the day, such as casting shadows, using Reaper powers, other umbrakinetic abilities, etc. Like Evil Light, Good Darkness can come in many forms, such as people gifted with dark power that are actually noble people, or people cloaked in darkness who help others or a hero who's theme or appearance invokes the darkness, or a hero who operates only at night. As a result, their enemies usually have powers over light and have light themes. Good Darkness isn't exclusively supernatural, though. Good Darkness can also refer to a hero that is extensively shrouded in both mystery and a dark past, and can or may use dark methods such as torture to achieve their goals. However, these characters are good at heart and their goals mean well. Examples of this type of anti-hero include Jack Bauer and John Creasy. Examples Multi-Media *The most notable character of Good Darkness is none other than Batman, who was robed in black and often comes out at night. His outlaw yet heroic move in night gained him a legendary alias: the Dark Knight. *Hellboy is the good example of it. * Wednesday Addams is a little girl who wears all black and enjoys torturing her brother, Pugsley, but is very good-hearted deep down. *Saya Otonashi from Blood+ and Saya from Blood: the Last Vampire are examples of that. Her heroic move gained her method of killing Chiropterans created by Diva/Maya, with her own blood. Animation * Jack Skellington may be a scary skeleton who's the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, but deep down he has a good heart and is very gentlemanly. * Felonious Gru may be a villain who's committed many crimes, but he's had a sad, lonely childhood being raised by his uninterested mother and has a good heart deep down. * Despite believing he was meant to be a villain, Megamind has a good heart and wears black. He continues to wear black even after becoming Metro City's new hero. *The scariest of Ben Tennyson's aliens: Ghostfreak and Toepick. Live-Action *The Undertaker and Kane from WWE have the dark elements, pyrotic powers and supernatural powers for good to fight rivals and other bad wrestlers. Videogames *Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry have demonic powers for good to fight evil demons. Gallery Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud Lydia Deetz cartoon.jpg|Lydia Deetz Batman1.jpg|Batman Snape.png|Severus Snape Hellboy.png|Hellboy Rin_Okumura.png|Rin Okumura Marceline_Abadeer.png|Marceline Abadeer Dr._Orpheus.png|Dr. Orpheus Omniverse Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak Toepick.png|Toepick Satan_(South_Park).png|Satan Cat_Noir.png|Cat Noir Wednesday 1991.jpg|Wednesday Addams Casper_the_Friendly_Ghost.jpg|Casper the Friendly Ghost Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna Danny Phantom.png|Danny Phantom Static.jpg|Static Dark Pit SSBU.png|Dark Pit Gwen (Total Drama).png|Gwen Ennui.png|Ennui Crimson.png|Crimson Scrooge.jpg|Ebeneezer Scrooge 20121220 Grinch.jpg|The Grinch Gru2.png|Felonious Gru Megamind.png|Megamind Taker_6.jpg|The Undertaker Kane13.png|Kane Sulfus Comic book and Cartoon.png|Sulfus External links *Dark Is Not Evil on TV Tropes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Events Category:Good Magic Category:Weapons